Key aspects of modern semiconductor device design to be used in mobile applications is minimal power usage in an idle state and how quickly the device can transition in and out of the idle (and other low power) states. Ideally, the device would transition in and out of low power states with no latency and consume no power while in the low power state. One technique to achieve no power consumption is to completely turn off the supply voltage to the device. However, this is often problematic because turning on an external voltage regulator results in some latency, often many milliseconds when desired targets are much shorter. Further, in the case of memory devices, the external power must be maintained in order to maintain the memory contents. Thus, current techniques are not optimal.